The legend of DRABBLES
by BillyBobJoeSmith
Summary: Most of the drabbles in here where made prior to about 4 AM with me and a good friend. Got anything you'd like to see? Just Review and tell us!  We like the Midna and Link pairings... If you'd like any other paring... Just tell us!  Also NavixGanon


**Disclaimer:** I DON"T OWN ANY OF THESE PEOPLE STOP LAUGHING AT ME.

Midna rushed her hand through her hair and layed against the cold building. '_Link has been gone...for so long...I miss him..._' she sighed and looked up at the glittery night-time sky. Each star individually shining. Drapping her arms around her slender figure quickly, "Mmh.. It's getting..Cold.." she trailed off, gazing up into the sky, thoughts buzzing about that one green cladded figure ...

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"HEY!!! LISTEN, LINK!!! LOOK OVER THERE!!!"

A high pitched squeal came from, a slightly annoying fairy. none other than Navi. Link glanced over to her, giving a huge sigh. "I think Midna was right when she said you sound like one million nail covered crows flying into a chalk board.." He frowned, slightly, as the thought of Midna pushed back into his thoughts. He had thought that leaving Midna behind on this next journey was probably a good idea. He didn't want her getting hurt. I mean, sure, she was with him with whole time on their past adventure, but, he wanted her to be somewhere that he knew that she would be safe. He had entrusted her to stay at Telma's bar, located in Castle Town. Telma owed him a few favors, and she didn't really mind that much. Navi, being the, Oh so curious one, flew up to face him. "Say.. what'cha thinkin' about?" he horribly blinding glow had turned down to a soft blue light. He looked at her, not wanting to really let out the truth, "Oh..Just a bit home sick.." he said, turning from her and hopping onto his horse. "Hmm, I think we're done here.. Comon, Navi!" he said, changing his attuitude from gloomy to cheerfull. Epona took off, at first in a slow gallop, and then dashing off towards Castle Town. "He's.. happy..?" Navi questioned, before flying off after the warrior.

Next Morning Rainbow Effect

Link casually stode up to Castle Door's gates, not even paying attention to the few people eyeing him. Suddenly, Link get's slammed down onto the ground by, many, MANY girls, and, supprisingly, older men. Probably the girls fathers... But none the less, they were screaming and shouting at him. Through the town, the screams could be heard by almost anyone. As they travled through the town, Midna just happened to hear a bit of it. "Hmm? Damn, I wonder who is so popular that..." she didn't even have to answer herself, before she jumped up from the stair cases, heading into the direction of the screams. Meanwhile, Link is still being pumbled by girls and old men. "Gahh, I'd really like to- OW!! HEY, Don't touch my- NOT THERE!!" Midna, had finally reached the mess of people, and looked up on it, hearing Link's pleas. "Link..?" she paused for a moment, then, jumping onto a girl's back, completely knocking her down. "Link!" she yelled looking around for her Hero. Now Link, on the other hand, couldn't hear any of the twilight girl's yells directed towards him, because, at the moment, he had just been squished by an over-fed fangirl. Navi then popped up from under Link, stopping right infront of Midna. Pausing, the taking her little index finger and pointing up at her, she exclaimed, "HEY!!! I KNOW YOU!!!" ... A few seconds went by, and the only living things that had ears left were Link, Midna, and Navi. Link was pretty much just laying on the ground, still in shock from his recent mishap. Midna, grinned abit over towards Navi, then, jumping off towards Link, landing next to him. "Link!" she said, crossing her arms behind her back. He stumbled backwards, still abit confused after everything that had happened to him, keeping his eyes shut tightly. After a minute or two, he slowly opened one of them, to reveal Midna, standing in front of him. "Ohh.. Hey Midna!" he said, looking a bit embarressed from not relizing who it was. He stood up after a moment, look down at her, "So Midna..? What have you been up to while I was away?" Midna looked up at him, '_God, did she hate that smile of his.._' the smile that made her heart sink, everytime he bared it to her, "Just...waiting.." she finally said, "...Just waiting.." she said again. Looking down onto the ground, she bust out in tears, jumping up into his chest, trying to shield her tears from the world. "Link.." she sobbed, "I..missed you.." holding onto his tunic tighter, letting out another sob. Link, alittle dumbfounded, pulled her up, embracing her into a hug, "Ohh.. Comon now, I didn't mean to leave you for so long.." he sighed. Navi, watching from the background, becoming alittle jelous, decided to go around town scaring small children with her voice. "HEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!" Explosions

Back to Midna and Link -cough-

Link pulled her abit closer, trying to comfort her from her continous sob-fest. They were completely oblivious to the few stares, gawking, rude noises and mumbles made by few passerbyers. "Link.." she started to say, before he pulled her closer, letting their lips meet. Midna, a bit shocked at first, soon returned the kiss--


End file.
